


Confrontations

by Miishae



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Threats of Violence, Whump, wilbur is pissed, wilbur is putting the fear of god into people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miishae/pseuds/Miishae
Summary: Wilbur is alive, and he's very unhappy with the events that took place while he was dead.Canon compliant, not too spoiler heavy.
Kudos: 140





	Confrontations

The snow sounds nice beneath his feet. Wilbur’s missed the crunch and feeling of cold, that he allows himself a few seconds of enjoyment. He hums to himself as he continues to march forward, kicking aside various torches as he passes by them, and holding his new crossbow. 

There’s no obvious activity nearby the house, but Wilbur already knows who’s inside. The smile on his face grows as he glances to his side, watching Tommy struggle to keep up with him. Tommy doesn’t look all that upset, but then again, Tommy also knows why they’re coming out _here_. Wilbur can’t wait for this particular reunion.

“Wait here Tommy,” Wilbur says soothingly. He puts a hand on Tommy’s shoulder to keep him from moving forward. “I need to do this alone, and I don’t want your innocent ears to hear this.”

“Oh fuck off, I’m not _innocent,”_ Tommy grows, the grin fading from his own face. “Young maybe, but I’ve seen and heard it all already, big man.”

“I want you to be young and innocent again, Tommy.” Wilbur pats him on the shoulder. “If you call me Wilby again I’ll help you find another pet. Just like old times, remember?”

“Whatever, I’ll be a _good boy_ and wait here. Just so you know, I want a cow so we can call it Clementine. Or...I don’t know. Why can’t I talk to him too?”

“Because this needs to be between me and him right now. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll hear all about it later.” Wilbur pats Tommy on the shoulder again before pushing forward. It’s starting to snow at this point, but Wilbur finds that oddly poetic.

He takes a moment to look around. He’d seen this place while dead, but he’d never actually paid attention until now. Everything clicks into place. Or rather, it had before, but now that Wilbur is actually here, he’s reminded of everything all over again. The whole reason for this home in the first place, everything that had happened since his own death.

He knocks on the door.

He readies his crossbow as the door creaks open, revealing the beady eyes peering through the crack. The small peek is followed by the door swinging wide open, and a very surprised Technoblade stands in place, eyes wide with (what Wilbur can only assume is) fear. 

“You’re not Ghostbur,” Techno says flatly. It’s not his usual inflection, but something that matches the expression in his eyes. “You’re _Wilbur.”_

“Hello, Techno.” Wilbur grins brightly as he lifts the crossbow, aiming the arrow tip right between Techno’s eyes. “I’ve come to have a chat with you.”

“Wh- Wilbur, put that down.” Techno throws his arms up as he backs up. Techno then leans to the side, peering around Wilbur. “You brought _Tommy_ with you too? What is going on, what are you doing?”

“Yes, see, I have a bone to pick with you,” Wilbur says. He pushes forward, causing Techno to retreat. “You and Phil, both. See, I don’t exactly like people slandering my name or claiming I’d agree with your methods. After seeing the crater where my country used to be, I’m remembering how I tried to reason with Phil. I remember I tried to reason with him and get him to understand that it was a home, and not a corrupt government. But for some reason, he turned a blind eye and allied himself with you.”

“Wi-...Wilbur I had to. The same things were happening over and over again, I couldn’t-” 

“So you let Tommy watch you destroy something he held very dear? You took your anger out on a sixteen year old who’d been hurt and used by everyone in his life? Myself included?”

“I mean come on...” Techno continues backing up, fishing blindly in his chests for a weapon of his own. He doesn’t like that Wilbur is keeping that crossbow aimed with precision at his face. He can’t see Tommy anymore, but Techno has a hunch that Tommy is moving closer to listen in on the conversation. “That’s who I am, Wilbur. You of all people should have gotten that. You and I had the same goals even! You were dead, you didn’t see what L’Manburg had turned into. It was awful, the people inside were corrupt and power hungry, someone needed to put a stop to it.”

“No, Techno, you misunderstood me if you thought I’d be okay with _my home_ \- and I can’t believe I have to put emphasis on this- _my fucking home,_ turning into a giant crater, all because you threw a tantrum.” Wilbur jerks his head backwards. “That child out there? He’s our _brother._ He’s our youngest brother, and you did nothing for him but add more trauma, more anguish, and more hurt that probably will never heal properly. Sure, he’ll probably forgive us, he’ll probably come by for a chat and a laugh. He’ll even try to move forward with his life. But that child has seen more heartache and destruction than you or I combined, and _we’re the cause of that._ So you tell me why you resorted to that, because that wasn’t anarchy, that wasn’t a message, that was revenge.”

“You’re not really going to shoot me with a crossbow, are you? Because that would be below you, too.”

“Oh, no, this isn’t for you.” Wilbur lets out a hum as he turns away, moving toward the ladder to head downstairs. “Like you, I believe in an eye for an eye. But unlike you, I don’t do things without an actual justification. Getting some sort of justice on Tommy’s behalf is justification enough for me.”

“Wait, what are you doing?” Techno scrambles to follow him, but Wilbur is already downstairs, facing all his villagers. “Wilbur, I need all of them. What are you doing?”

“Do you though?” Wilbur lifts the crossbow again, eyeing the now panicked villagers, cowering in their corners. “Techno, let’s play a game. Why don’t you pick one? Just one, this time.”

“Wilbur, don’t. They’re innocent.”

“So was L’Manburg.”

Techno backs up. Wilbur had a hunch that what he saw upon first arrival was fear, but it’s evident now. He can see Techno trembling, glancing between his villagers and Wilbur, shaking his head. Wilbur can hear Tommy upstairs, shuffling around and digging through chests. He feels bad that Tommy has to hear all this; he's already been through enough.

“Wilbur please-” 

“Pick,” Wilbur says curtly. “Pick a villager or this crossbow is going to be fired at you. An eye for an eye, Techno. Isn’t violence the language you speak?”

There’s a long pause. Wilbur watches him through narrowed eyes, watches as Techno seems to slump forward. After what feels like several long minutes, he lifts a hand and points in a random direction.

Instead of firing the crossbow, Wilbur marches forward and takes the villager from his corner. The villager makes several confused noises, but doesn’t fight back as Wilbur leads him to the ladder. He places the crossbow on his back and pushes the villager up, then follows behind. 

“You’re not going to shoot him?”

“No. I’m taking him with me. I daresay Tommy and I could use some trading ourselves. Thank you for your sacrifice, Techno, we’ll be going now.”

“But-”

Wilbur hops back off the ladder, moving back toward Techno. Shoving him against the wall, Wilbur grips his shirt to pin him in place. “Technoblade, I don’t want to hear another argument from you. I built an entire country on the premise that we’d be free and live in peace. L’Manburg did not exist to be your personal toy, and it did not exist for you to torment _my_ brother and watch him suffer. If you think at all that you’re the victim here or that I’d somehow see things from your point of view, you are _dead wrong_. We are taking that poor villager home, where we will properly care for him and not keep him locked up like some servant, and you can sit out here in this cold with Phil, because he’s all you’ll ever have in life.”

Wilbur leaves, climbing up the ladder and back outside into the cold. He barely notices that his own hands are trembling. He can hear Tommy behind him, struggling to keep up yet again, while also trying to keep the villager close. 

“Wilby, are you okay?”

_Wilby._

He turns to face Tommy, staring at him for a long moment. It doesn’t matter how cold they are, or that they’re still close to Techno’s house. It doesn’t even matter that Techno could possibly snap out of his stupor and come out to fight back. In that moment, all Wilbur can think about is wrapping his arms tightly around Tommy, just to hold him close. It’s another few seconds before Tommy returns the gesture.

“No,” Wilbur whispers. “But I think I will be, as long as I’ve got you.”

“Sap,” Tommy whines. But Wilbur doesn’t miss that Tommy’s grip tightens just a little more.

No, nothing else matters anymore. Just them.

**Author's Note:**

> Now listen, I love Techno, I think he's a fascinating character, but I do not think Wilbur would be okay with anything he's done, especially where Tommy was concerned. Wilbur's made it painfully clear both in and out of character that he adores Tommy and sees him as a brother, and he would easily put Tommy first.


End file.
